


Thicker Than Water

by rocketscientist07



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketscientist07/pseuds/rocketscientist07
Summary: When Amy changes the course of the events at the Opera House, she could never imagine the consequences she would have to face. After being by Rheya’s side for five years, she’s finally ready to be reunited with her friends and find a manner to defeat her. But when the time comes, what will prevail? Her love for Kamilah Sayeed and her friends or her family ties with the First Vampire?
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

_"Blood is thicker than water"_

It has been said something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world. One small action can change the course of humanity forever.

Amy stood frozen at Opera House's stage, face to face with Rheya, the First Vampire and her ancestor.

"What is it, Bloodkeeper?" She grinned. "Do you think you can stop me with your party-trick powers?"

"I can," Amy took a step ahead, ready to face her. "Because I'm your descendant, Rheya. Your blood runs in my veins."

"Impossible. You're lying."

"You know I'm not."

Using her psychic powers Amy forced Rheya on her knees, ready to enter her mind and show what truly happened to her daughter, Iola. Whispers and mumbles came from her group of friends that started to break free from Rheya's manipulation.

"Amy, the dagger..." Kamilah spoke, "use it. Now!"

"Where is it, Amy?" Jax asked. "You did brought it with you, right?"

She close her eyes and sighed. The price to be paid for that dagger was too high. One of her friends' lives would be taken. She could see it in her visions. It would all go wrong.

But using her powers she could do it as she saw. All she had to do was to show Rheya what she'd done. A past memory she had long forgotten.

What she didn't expect was that the bond she shared with the woman in front of her was stronger than she imagined. They were connected by blood, by DNA and now by her minds. In that moment it felt like she and Rheya were one. She could sense all that power running through her body like electricity. Her heart was beating fast. Adrenaline was pumping in her veins. And suddenly she felt it. She felt like a Goddess.

_\- Five Years Later -_

"I love you, Amy. Come back to me."

Amy only had one choice. One choice that had power to change the world. For some reason, the question Adrian made on the day of her interview came to her mind. It was the moment that, like the man, she'd have to decide between endless power or a life with the ones she loved.

She grabbed Kamilah's hand. Tightly. Savoring every second of the sensation of her warm skin against hers.

The female vampire pulled her for a hug and she could feel her heartbeats, along with the scent of her hair.

"I love you too," Amy spoke.

The world started spiraling and everything around her started to disappear. The walls of the Opera House crumbled into ash, as well as the people in the audience. Her friends faded one by one. Jax. Lily. Adrian and then...

"Kamilah," a single tear ran across Amy's face as she noticed there was nothing else around her, except for darkness. Even if she had chosen love this time. In her dreams.

Unfortunately, reality required something different. Endless power. It was the only manner to defeat the enemy. Her own grandmother.

Amy woke up, wiping off the tears from her face. Most nights she had that very same dream, where she had chosen a different path and how it could've been.

Five years had passed since the night in the Opera House. Rheya had transformed New York in a personal kingdom, where humans would either submit to her will or face a painful death. Her next goal was to take the rest of the country and then, the rest of the world. She gathered all the power she needed to bring back to life her husband and daughter. All of that with Amy's help. She was always standing by her side, gathering information, studying all her weaknesses to possibly destroy her someday.

The girl walked to a wall on her giant bedroom and removed a painting. She typed a code to open the secret safe from where she retrieved a box, opening it to reveal her most prized treasure, Kamilah's necklace.

"You must hate me so much right now. I don't even know where you are. You... you blocked any access my Bloodkeeper abilities could have to your mind."

She looked inside the safe again. Other items were also in there, reminding her of the rest of the group. There was Jax's katana, Adrian's serum and a dry Lilly flower.

"I hope you're looking after them, Kamilah. You're the strongest person I know."

Amy closed the safe again. Nobody could know about the existence those items, especially Rheya. The First Vampire ordered her to kill her friends back in the Opera House, while she absorbed enough lives to fill her purpose. What she didn't know was that Amy never completed the task. She allowed them to runaway.

Her phone started buzzing on the bedside table, new videos were trending on Pictagram, showing the buzz Rheya was causing around the city.

"Oh my god, what has she done today?" Amy clicked play. Her ancestor was out of the mansion for shopping. When she entered a boutique, humans automatically curtsied and bowed in reverence. Her presence hypnotized them. She was treated and respected as a true leader. New York had became a state completely independent from the rest of the country, where she ordered every command.

Amy stopped the video. That scene alone was enough to make her nauseous.

A good and pleasant smell was coming from the kitchen. She peeked inside, watching as Iola helped their employees to prepare some delicious treats for breakfast. The only time of the day she'd see Rheya's daughter relaxed and smiling was when she was among mortals and away from her mother.

"It smells so good," Amy announced herself. "Morning, everyone."

"Morning, Ms. Amy," the employees responded. She didn't make them scared. Only Rheya did.

Iola only glanced at her and made a gesture with her head. Her peaceful expression had changed. She now looked mournful.

"She's gone out today," she said when Amy approached. "You know what that means, right? How many lives do you think it'll cost this time?"

"I'm sorry," Amy answered. "I've seen the videos on Pictagram. She only went shopping, it wasn't so bad."

Iola dropped the bowl where she was mixing some ingredients and scowled.

"Wasn't so bad? The last time she went shopping she killed at least a dozen mortals. All because somebody said they didn't have her size and she took it as an insult."

"I know. I'm only trying to be optimistic here, Iola."

The woman sighed and shook her head in denial. She wasn't happy to be brought back to life, and especially about being a vampire. That life didn't fit her.

"Considering the start we had, we've made improvements," Amy tried to reason with her. "I managed to convince her to not kill innocents, what would only bring more doom and pain to our species. Her dungeon only has criminals convicted for violent crimes now."

Going back to what she was doing before Amy's arrival, Iola ignored her words for a moment before speaking again.

"Amy, you're the only one who's able to destroy her and for some reason you chose not to. I don't know for how longer are you going to be _'optimistic'_ and hope for the best. My mother died the day she discovered that tree. This creature here is not my mother."

She didn't know what to say. She stayed in silence, allowing the woman to continue.

"I am not this creature. I don't want this life. I can't even stand the taste of blood. Even less kill a human to satiate my bloodlust."

"I'm so sorry, Iola."

Amy lowered her head and walked away.

As soon as Rheya became a ruler again, the first thing she ordered was to destroy any remains of the Tree Of Eternal Life. She couldn't risk any of her enemies to have a potential weapon to destroy her. Amy's only choice was to embrace those powers again and fight against her as equal. But there was something that still caused her fear.

The library was the only place in the mansion she could always find some peace. When she entered, Demetrius was already sitting on his armchair, deeply focused in a book.

"Good morning," Amy forced a smile.

"Granddaughter," the man closed the book he was reading. "It's good to see you here so early in the morning."

When nightmares didn't disturb her sleep, Amy usually woke up later. It saved her the displeasure of seeing Rheya's face right in the morning. Whenever the four of them sat at the table together for any meal, there was an uncomfortable tension in the air.

Demetrius and Iola were also a reason why she still stayed in that mansion. She had to protect them from Rheya. If they showed any signs they weren't satisfied about their new life conditions, she'd certainly try to make a better version of them. One that played accordingly to her desires.

"Nightmares," she told. "Again."

"About your friends," Demetrius knew her too well. "Am I right?"

"Kamilah, to be more specific."

"Haven't you found any clues about her whereabouts?"

"No. It has been a long time, she could be anywhere."

The tears started filling Amy's eyes again, yet she wanted to show strength. She didn't want to show Demetrius she was about to break. She needed to act confident, like the woman who would defeat Rheya and set New York free again. _Someday_.

"Didn't you find anything?" She asked, pointing to the pile of books on the desk. "Any weapon that could end her once for all?"

The Tree Of Death was also destroyed when Demetrius was brought back to life.

"Not yet, granddaughter," Demetrius lamented. "The tree was the only effective weapon against Rheya. Now it's gone, I'm afraid it's up to you to destroy her. With your powers."

"I can't do this... not again..."

"You know it's your destiny, Amy. You've already attempted to change it once and here we are."

Amy ran a hand through her hair and walked to the windows. The thought of those days, when she was completely dominated by her powers, still brought her chills.

She was out of herself for two years, committing all sorts of atrocities by the First Vampire's side. She killed people, ruined lives and destroyed dreams. She helped Rheya to take the leadership over the state.

And one day, she started going back to her normal self. That was when she noticed how similar she was to her ancestor, how she was becoming more and more like Rheya everyday. They had the same charisma, the same sarcasm, the same temper, the same determination... even their smile was similar. And she hated herself for that. Since then, her powers vanished. She was never able to use them again.

When Amy noticed, blood was dripping on the carpet from her hands. She had clenched her fists so hard her nails had tore into her palms' skin.

"Fuck!"

"Are you okay, Amy?" Demetrius touched her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah..." she lied. "I should probably go."

She threw herself on the bed, sobbing and thinking of the woman she loved. Kamilah had no idea she was the main reason why she still endured that life. It was all to protect her and the others from Rheya. To save the world and guarantee the future they always dreamed to have.

"I wonder if you still love me like I do..."

And for a brief second the spark inside her ignited again. The connection they shared returned for a very short moment, where she was able to catch a glimpse from the female vampire's location. That garden was very familiar. It was where they professed their feelings for the first time.

"Japan," Amy smiled. "She's in Japan."

Rheya only arrived after lunch and she immeditely headed to Amy's bedroom, followed by a mortal who carried way more bags than his arms could handle.

"Amy, darling," she entered, without knocking. Amy barely looked away from her laptop screen. "I thought I should get you some new clothes. We have some events to attend in the following months."

The man placed the bags on the bedroom's floor and left. Amy took a quick look at the clothes. They were amazing, stylish and fancy. Liking it or not, Rheya knew her very well. She knew how to please her tastes.

"Thank you, Rheya," the girl said. She was thinking of a manner to introduce another subject. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

The woman sat on an armchair as if it was a throne. Amy took a deep breath. She needed a convincing excuse. In that moment, the fact the First Vampire couldn't get into her mind was a blessing.

"I haven't visited my family since Christmas. They're starting to get worried."

"You could invite them here, just like last year's Thanksgiving," Rheya suggested. "Your father is a lovely figure and your mom, she's delightful. She has inherited everything from our family."

"There's some friends at my hometown I'd like to see. A High School reunion," Amy lied. "Though they're mortals, I still love and miss them."

"Oh Amy, still so attached to your mortal traditions... it's lovely, somehow. Unfortunately, this will have to wait. I'll need you here for the next few weeks."

"For what?"

"I'm traveling. For business," Rheya stood up. She had a look on her face Amy was familiar with. Something, or someone, was bothering her. "It has been five years since my comeback and only one kingdom has refused an alliance with us... The Five Of Japan."

The mention made a cold shiver run down Amy's spine. If she found her friends, alive and hiding in Japan, she'd be capable of terrible things.

"I can go," she immediately spoke. "It's about time you trust me such a mission. I've been proven loyal and worthy. More than the rest of your progeny, actually."

The First Vampire was pensive for a moment.

"Hmmm, I have Serafine in France, Dracula in the West Coast, Priya in South America..."

"Rheya, please. I'm your granddaughter and I know this will be your most important achievement. I wouldn't dare to mess it up."

"I think I can trust you for Japan" Rheya stood up and touched her cheek. "It's a small group and what are _them_ compared to _you_?"

From the inside of one of the bags, she got a gold tiara placing it on Amy's head as if it was a crown.

"Right? If they still refuse my proposal I can even use force."

"Good girl," Rheya smiled ear to ear. A wicked smile Amy retributed. "This is it, Amy. You're going to Japan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I intended to show the reunion between Amy and the group, especially Kamilah, still in this chapter. However it would become longer than I wanted. I'm saving it for the next one, focusing on the 'good' side of her relationship with Rheya, and how it makes her feel conflicted.

_3 years earlier_

Without the powers or the darkness controlling Amy's brain, the realization came for the first time. She had lost Kamilah, maybe forever. Even if she ever found a manner to defeat Rheya, the female vampire wouldn't be capable of forgiving her.

" _You... You're dead to me,_ " the last words Amy heard from her mouth still played like a record inside her mind. Kamilah was a woman of her word. She'd never break a promise, or give second chances.

In the loneliness of her room, Amy cried. She tried to figure out multiple manners of how she could punish herself. Inflict on her own body as much pain as she caused to others. None of that was still worse than the thought that she had given up of who she loved the most for endless power. Living without Kamilah was the most severe and righteous punishment she could endure.

Somebody turned on the lights. She quickly wiped off her face.

"Amy," Rheya entered the room. She needed to act like her best self. She couldn't show weakness to the First Vampire or it could be the end of her life. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard you crying."

"Y-yes," Amy lied, pretending to be focused on the TV. "It's your impression, Rheya. Or it could be the movie I was watching."

She pointed to the TV. Rheya grabbed the controller and turned it off. She moved ahead in Amy's direction and extended her hand. Afraid, the girl took a step back. The woman gazed intensely inside her eyes, as if she was reading her soul, before smiling and touching her cheek fondly.

"You don't have to lie, my dear. Not to me. It's Kamilah the reason you're crying, isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter. It's over now, she's gone. Forever."

For her surprise, the First Vampire sat down by her side in bed. She didn't appeared to be angry, disappointed or about to have one of her rage outbursts, she appeared calm and composed.

"It's okay to shed some tears once in a while, Amy," she told. "I did it myself quite a few times in the past. Whenever I was alone and Demetrius or Iola came to my mind. Even the strongest soldiers have their inner battles."

"Oh, you did?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I did. You just can't let _them_ know. Don't let your enemies see you in such a miserable state."

"I know, it's not happening again. I was only feeling particularly emotional tonight."

Rheya pointed to her lap. Amy hesitated, but she couldn't refuse, she rested her head on her ancestor's tights.

"Oh Amy," she tenderly stroked the girl's hair, trying to bring her some comfort, "you did the right thing getting rid of Kamilah. Love, my dear, love is weakness. It makes you fragile, vulnerable. Your enemies will know exactly where to hurt you. But power... power is endless. And eternal."

* * *

_Present_

The preceding days of Amy's trip to Japan were dedicated to her preparation. In every possible manner. She had to prepare herself physically, knowing she wouldn't be welcome in that country and it was possible she'd have to use force to survive. Her mental health also needed to be in a perfect shape. Not only because of the painful memories that were about to resurface, she also didn't know what she was about to find. How much her friends could've changed in those five years? How would they feel when they were face to face with the woman who destroyed their lives and forced them out of their country?

The most important, how would Kamilah act upon her presence?

Amy was counting she could conquer the Vampire Queen's heart for a second time. A little spark of their love should still be alive inside her heart. Just in case, she decided to prepare herself for that matter too, taking with her some new clothes, shoes, jewelry, the fragrance that used to drive Kamilah crazy, some sexy underwear...

 _"She won't be able to say no to that,"_ Amy bit her lower lip as she placed the red lacy lingerie inside her luggage. Thoughts started to run through her mind. She imagined Kamilah's nails scratching her stomach skin, her fangs scrapping her neck, her mouth descending to all the places where she wanted her the most... she closed her eyes, giving in to those feelings...

"AMY!" Rheya's voice echoed through the mansion like a thunder, loud and demanding. "I need you downstairs, darling. Right now."

"Fuck! What is it this time?"

She quickly finished packing her stuff and followed to the dinning room, where the First Vampire's voice was coming from. Her eyes went wide in shock as she realized what was going on around her.

A party. An actual party. The mansion was crowded with people she had never seen before. There was a famous band singing on an improvised stage in the backyard. The garden was glowing in different colors and smells, coming from flowers that matched the rest of the decoration. Flowers Amy had never seen before and wondered how they could have grown in only a matter of hours.

" _Rheya's powers, of course,_ " she realized, wondering how many lives had to be taken in the process.

"This is all for you, darling," a hand with sharp, manicured nails touching her shoulder raised shivers down her spine. "To celebrate your trip to Japan."

"Oh!" Amy swallowed dry. "T-Thank you, Rheya. There was no need for all of this."

"Of course there was, you're taking a big step. Everytime a little bird leaves the nest to fly on its own, it's a reason to celebrate."

The First Vampire handed her a flute of champagne while she followed to the stage for a speech. That was the special thing about Rheya. She made it easy to stay. At the mansion, Amy could still felt comfortable and secure. She was respected and her achievements were recognized, something she never had back at her parents' house.

She remembered the day she got her NYU acceptance letter. Everyone got happy for her. Her dad, her cousins, her friends. Except for her mom. She became moodier than usual, locking herself inside bedroom most of the time. Her ' _bad days_ ' increased to a whole new level with the news of her daughter's incoming departure. Then, one day when she got home from school, she found her mom sitting on the kitchen's table as usual. The envelope was inside the kitchen's trash can. Her only words were: " _You're not going_ ".

Maybe Rheya was treating her like a dog in trade of her loyalty. Her good behavior was being rewarded. That was how she managed to manipulate and keep her around, with 'treats'. But sometimes, when she stared for too long into her eyes, she could swear it seemed like genuine love.

"To my granddaughter," she raised her glass with a smile. "May she succeed on her mission and make me proud."

To avoid conflicts, and save herself from the embarrassment of being followed by her ancestor to the airport, Amy left very early in the morning, before anyone could wake up. Iola was extremely upset with the situation. In her mind, she was playing Rheya's game. Going to Japan, even with ulterior motives, was still a step towards her world domination plans. Demetrius was torn as usual, at the same time he expected Amy to fulfill her fate and grant a new era of peace, he wanted it to happen in a scenario where Rheya survived. And it seemed very impossible the First Vampire would have a sudden change of heart.

It was a long flight to Japan, Amy had enough time to study the strategies she learned from her grandmother over the years and come up with a decent plan. She would immediately request a meeting with The Five, under the excuse she wished to propose an alliance. That would make her gain the time she needed to find her friends, and ensure her freedom in the country.

"Okay..." Amy inhaled deeply as she left the private jet, "here we go."

Taking a cab, she requested to be taken to a luxurious hotel. She was starving and facing Aiko Nakamura, without having any food in her stomach, could only end in a _sick_ encounter. On her cell phone, several messages from Rheya popped up on the screen.

" _You left without saying goodbye. How ungrateful of you!_ "

" _Let me know when you meet The Five._ "

" _If you need my help, you can call me. I won't judge._ "

There was also a ' _have a safe trip_ ' gif attached, as well as an emoji she made, based on her own looks. It had fangs. And red eyes.

The cab stopped. Still distracted on her phone Amy assumed to be due to the traffic, but when two armed men appeared on the window and forced the door open, she knew it was The Five's usual way to welcome foreigners to their territory.

Restrained and with guns pointed to her chest, Amy remained serene and patient waiting for the five chairs in front of her to be filled by the respective members. She looked at the mortal guards, sensing their fear only through their heartbeats. The rumors surrounding her nature and her powers made their minds scream for help, scared that any moment she'd snap and end their lives ruthlessly.

She could do it, indeed. But she had other priorities, and a role to play.

"Cowards," she mumbled, thinking of how The Five used those defenseless and fragile mortal soldiers to do their dirty job.

Akeyo and Henry were the first to arrive, speaking in whispers about the surprising visit of Rheya's granddaughter.

"We should let her go," Akeyo suggested. "We won't stand a chance."

"I suggest giving her a chance to be listened," Henry said. "We're not sure about her intentions."

The Evolved was the third one to sit on the chairs. Her robotic eye scanned all through Amy's body.

"She means no threat," she announced. "I can't sense any traces of an incoming attack."

"You're right," Amy finally spoke. If she had any chances of convincing The Five of letting her go, that was the moment. "I come in peace, to propose an alliance."

The three vampires didn't react, but started to exchange glances, as if they expected any of them to have the courage to respond to her proposal.

"Well, well..." They didn't have time to. A familiar female voice echoed through the room as the figure made her entrance. Aiko Nakamura. "Your audacity of coming here and propose us an alliance to bring doom and destruction to the humankind shocks me. Are you honestly this stupid, child? We've been preparing for this moment. The moment we bring peace back to the Earth."

"Don't insult her, Aiko," Akeyo argued. "You know what she's capable of. She could kill us with a blink of an eye."

Instead of sitting on the chair with the rest of the members, Aiko approached the center, where Amy was being held. The manner she looked at her, as if she was preying for a caged animal, weak and inferior sparked the rage inside the girl's chest. She could feel her eyes turning red, as well as the ancient powers boiling in her blood.

"I thought I had made myself clear," the Japanese vampire grabbed one of the soldiers by the face, who started begging for his life. The man winced in pain as she tightened the grip around his jaw. "Any members of the First Vampire's family must be killed on sight. Especially _her_."

"Stop," Amy yelled. She stared deeply into Aiko's dark eyes. There were mental barriers that prevented her from gaining access to her mind and cause some pain. "Let him go. _Now_!"

"Or?"

The mortal soldiers were not immune to Amy's powers though. She closed her eyes, focused and smirked. In one move, all of them turned themselves against Aiko, pointing the guns to her chest instead.

"I came here for a civilized meeting. There's no need for that."

Aiko scowled, noticing that whatever training she received was still useless compared to Amy's infinite potential. She dismissed the guards, joining the rest of the group.

Amy brushed off her clothes, taking a seat in front of The Five's chairs. Her hands were still tingling and shaking from using her powers. For a second, she worried she could lose control again.

There was still one seat that remained empty, the one that used to belong to Takeshi Watanabe. She wondered who could have occupied that place. Jax, his protege? Or...

"You didn't communicate me we were supposed to have a meeting, Aiko," another familiar voice emerged through the door, instantly making Amy's hear rate become insanely fast. She could recognize that soft voice among a million different people. The calm tone of her words was still like a soothing lullaby to her ears.

Kamilah approached further into the room, noticing Amy sitting on the chair reserved for guests. The color seemed to leave her tanned skin for a moment, becoming pale. She opened her mouth to speak again, unsure of what to say. "And now I see why."

Her eyes were never leaving Amy's, not even for a second. Yet, she couldn't tell the feeling behind that cold, hard gaze. Was it fear, sadness? Or something else, like disappointment, pain and even a hint of surprise?

"There wasn't even need for meeting with all the members," Aiko slammed her fist on the desk, breaking the moment. "This was the guards' mistake, they were supposed to have killed the abomination as soon as she set foot on this land!"

"Aiko!" Akeyo scolded her again, before turning to Kamilah and updating her on the situation. "She claims to be here for an alliance."

Kamilah didn't answer. Not that she had a chance though, Aiko wouldn't let anyone else speak.

"We're not interested in alliance with the First Vampire. Her plans will only lead us to a war, where our race will be hunted and extinct from the face of the Earth."

"This is not the alliance I'm proposing," Amy told. "I came to propose an alliance to defeat Rheya once for all. You're the only group that hasn't submitted to her will yet."

"Really?" Aiko raised an eyebrow and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Only a few weeks ago you were following her like a puppy around the streets of New York City. How did you change your mind so suddenly?"

"I've been planning this for years and I feel this is the right moment."

"You're bluffing. You're gonna lead us straight into a trap."

"I'm n-" a red laser light, coming from The Evolved, reflected on Amy's forehead again lasting for a few seconds and leaving a burning sensation on her skin. "I'm not lying."

"Indeed," The Evolved confirmed. "The system cannot detect any hints she could be lying to us."

"Machinery is susceptible to mistakes," Aiko argued. "I'm not trusting her."

"But Kano is not," Amy suggested. "Bring him. He'll be able to tell you if I'm telling the truth or not."

"No."

The rest of the members of the group exchanged glances and whispers before voting for their decision. Kamilah was the only one who stood still, paralyzed, as if she was still unable to believe Amy was in front of her. The old Amy. The Amy she used to love.

"I agree," Akeyo was the first one to speak. "It's time we put an end to Rheya's reign of terror."

"Kano won't fail," The Evolved agreed. "He may even know if we'll succeed or not. It'll give us some advantage."

"Bring Kano," Henry also gave his consent. "He knows the girl as nobody else."

There was only Kamilah's vote left. Amy felt her chest tightening. Her answer could show a small signal there was still a chance she could forgive her someday.

"Whatever," she finally said, with a sigh. "We've already lost enough time. It won't cost to hear what Kano has to say."

"Of course..." Aiko rolled her eyes. "She's barely arrived and she's already getting into your mind."

"Don't get started. I'm not doing this for _her_ , I'm doing for our freedom."

Kamilah stood up and left the place. What was that supposed to mean? Amy couldn't tell. Not this time. Her feelings were secretly guarded, behind the tall icy walls that were shielding her soul again. Aiko angrily started walking headed to the door, following her. Before leaving the room, she turned around with a sadistic expression.

"Fine! I'll find Kano. But meanwhile, she'll stay locked in the dungeons."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update, life is really crazy right now. 'Within You' final chapter is coming next, as it's the last chapter ever, I want it to be perfect.

_1 year earlier_

Rheya's annual bacchanalia was the time Amy usually flew back to her parents' house in Wyoming. Not only because the thought of seeing her ancestors engaged in sexual activity was disgusting, but because she had no interest at all in having some fun herself.

That year though, she couldn't escape. Her mother's behavior was making the First Vampire appear like a saint. Her mood was completely unbearable and even her father suggested her to stay in New York for her sanity's sake.

And there she was, standing in the corner and drinking what she assumed to be her sixteenth chalice of wine. She lost count after five.

 _"Don't stare too much,"_ she repeated to herself, observing all the action in front of her, at the ballroom. _"Don't let them think you want to participate."_

"Amy, darling," a familiar voice echoed from the opposite corner of the room. "There you are! I've been looking for you."

Priya Lacroix. One of Rheya's most loyal lackeys. For Amy's luck she rarely showed up, as she was responsible for monitoring the vampire community in other parts of the country.

"Priya... hi."

That was only when she approached Amy could take a look at her naked body. Maybe it was the alcohol, or only the light effects, but Priya had the features of a goddess. The vision made her blush.

"Like what you see?"

She bit her lower lip nervously, responding with a nod. A drunken and involuntary nod that she'd probably regret later.

"Well, as for you..." Priya dragged her sharp nail in the front of Amy's dress, tearing its fabric completely. "You're too overdressed for the occasion."

Looking down, Amy noticed she was only in her underwear now. Maybe the dress was holding her back. Now, allowing herself to feel the vibe the party emanated, she no longer felt shy. She felt confident, secure... and sexy.

"Now that's more like it. Though I still think you should show more flesh."

And then she did it. In an impulse, her mouth was on the fashion designer's, exploring every inch of it with her tongue. Her hands traveled across Priya's body, feeling her perfect breasts and toned abdomen.

"Maybe I can show you," Amy spoke between pants when they parted. "In my bedroom."

In a matter of seconds, Priya had her pinned onto the mattress. They had been making out wildly and fiercely for minutes. Amy couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. Priya's kiss was intoxicating like a drug.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, smirking deviously as she held Amy's wrists above her head. "I can taste you until you scream my name loud... I can touch you until you break... or I can take you on the fucking best ride of your life."

Amy knew very well what she wanted. She wanted Priya's body against hers. She wanted to feel her warmth. She wanted friction between their skins. She wanted to feel her as closer as possible, as if they were merged into one being only.

She adjusted her hip's angle to meet Priya's and as the fashion designer started to move against her, she closed her eyes and threw her head back, enjoying all that pleasure. Suddenly the visions started flooding her mind.

" _A-Amy..." there was nothing but pure fear inside Kamilah's brown eyes as she begged for her life. "You don't have to do this. This isn't you. You're brave, you're the strongest person I've ever met. I love y..."_

_She didn't let her finish. Amy pulled a stake, driving it through Kamilah's chest, purposely missing her heart by only an inch._

_"Go. Away. This is your last chance," she threatened. "If our paths ever cross again, I won't hesitate to kill you. You're not but a pet, Kamilah. You were Gaius' pet and now you were mine too. And I'm done with you."_

_The female vampire gave her one last pained look, before she moved away. Despite the agony, the words came out strong and decisive:_

_"You're dead to me."_

Before Amy could even notice, the tears started streaming down her eyes, soaking the sheets and washing away all the pleasure she could feel from the sex with Priya.

"You're crying?!" The fashion designer stopped, staring at her with wide eyes. "Why? Was it that bad? Or was it way too good? Come on, I haven't even came yet!"

Amy pushed her away, driving her straight to the bedroom's door.

"I'm sorry, Priya," she shoved her outside and locked the door. "I can't do this."

* * *

_Present_

Hours had passed since Amy was restrained and taken to a dungeon. She didn't resist it. She had to show she was willing to cooperate and gain the Japanese vampires' trust. What she didn't expect was that Aiko had designed a perfect torture room for her possible visit. The dungeon drained all her vampire forces, making her feel all the pain from her death. Her chest started hurting as much as when Gaius impaled her with Jax's katana, five years earlier.

She fell on the floor, exhausted and weak. She had no idea how many hours had passed, but knowing Aiko, she'd make it last as much as possible.

"Amy?" She could hear someone at the other side of the heavily blinded glass. She opened her eyes, Lily was standing in front of her. "I had to come to see you with my own eyes."

"Lil!" Amy sat down, opening a huge grin. "Y-You're here."

When she stood up, Lily took a step back, even if there was a barrier between them. Amy could tell she was conflicted, unsure if she was being honest.

"That's me, Lil. Amy. The old Amy."

"I-I don't know. Rheya fooled us pretty well when she arrived. I want to believe you, Amy, but I can't. I'm sorry."

She turned around and started to walk away.

"Lily, wait!" Amy cried. "I... I... who do you think that has been keeping that page, posting memes of when Rheya says or do something stupid?"

"Is that..." Lily asked, surprised. "You?!"

"And... to control her rage outbursts, I gave her a Playstation. Surprisingly, it works. Murdering pixelated mortals will satiate her thirst for death."

"You made the First Vampire play video games."

Lily let out a small laugh and shook her head in disbelief.

"I changed," Amy continued. "Two years ago, I can't explain. I woke up and realized how much pain I caused. I haven't been able to use my powers ever since. I want to redeem myself and end Rheya once for all."

"Amy!" Lily returned and pressed her palm against hers on the glass. Both of the girls couldn't hold their emotion. Tears started rolling from their eyes. "It's you! It's really you. I always knew you'd come back."

In that moment, Amy knew everything was worthy. All the suffering, all the pain... but Lily was alive. Rheya didn't kill her as the vision showed. They spent a long time chatting and getting to know about the latest news of each other's lives.

"Is it true they'll release a new Twilight book only to include Rheya?"

"Yes, she won't stop bragging about it. Have you seen the pictures of _Midnight Sun_ book signing? The one were she made her skin sparkle only to impress the fans? I almost died in embarrassment that day."

"The entire vampire population did, Amy."

Lily broke into a laugh as they reminisced on all the funny pictures and captions Amy posted about that event on her page.

The guards appeared. It was time for the meeting with Kano to begin. Still restrained, Amy was taken to the same room as earlier where The Five awaited for her, in company of the psychic vampire and also Jax and Adrian. She quickly glanced at them, giving a small, rueful smile.

Kano took a step forward, approaching Amy. They were the only two vampires standing in the center of the room. The others watched anxiously.

"Hello, Amy. I knew you'd come."

For a moment, Amy thought he had voiced those words. Then she noticed the room around them had disappeared. Kano had taken her to a mindscape and they were communicating through telepathy.

"Y-You did?"

"For a long time now," he told. "The time is approaching. You must make a final choice, bring back peace to the universe or succumbing to the powers of your bloodline. Forever."

"I want to make things right this time," she assured. "I want to defeat Rheya."

"Do you? I can see a conflict inside you..."

"I..."

Amy was thoughtful for a moment. Would she really be capable of murdering Rheya? If that was the right thing to do, why would she feel a hint of betrayal inside her heart, everytime she considered the possibility?

"Enough with the mental chitchat!" Aiko's sharp voice cut through the air, taking them back to the real world. "What we want to know is if she's telling the truth or leading us to a trap. Can you see that, Kano?"

"Amy tells the truth," Kano announced to the rest of the vampires. "The time she makes a decision that can change the course of the world has come. If she's telling she desires to bring peace back to the world, she must be supported and prepared for her mission."

"Are you telling me we should simply hand her everything we've been developing for the last five years? Please..."

While Aiko complained, whined and yelled insults, Amy ignored her. She had a bigger purpose to fulfill.

"Kano," she took a step in the psychic vampire's direction. "I haven't been able to use most of my powers for two years now. Can you help me? I won't blame you if you refuse, I..."

"Meet me tomorrow night, same place," Kano replied with a smile, before walking away with Daichi.

Amy realized she was alone among The Five and her former friends. Everyone was staring her, as if she was some piece of radioactive junk, ready to consume all their lives in one move.

"I-I..." she suddenly feel completely vulnerable and exposed. "I should go now. I still need to find a hotel to stay."

"Or you could stay with us!" Lily spoke, glancing at the others. "She can, right?"

Their silence was an obvious answer. Amy grabbed her purse and left the building before Aiko could find another excuse to trap her in the dungeons, or before The Evolved scanned her again with her creepy robotic eye. She was about to enter a cab when she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Amy," Adrian greeted her. "Here you are."

"Here I am," she sighed after a brief pause. "Listen, I don't expect any of you to trust me again, but I assure you I'm no longer under the effect of darkness. I came back to my senses two years ago, since then I've been doing what I can to repair what I caused."

"What you did was certainly terrible, yet I don't judge you. I was the same place back when Gaius Turned me. I did horrible things in his name, for his ideals."

"Right. Does it mean..."

"We can work together," he touched her shoulder. "Come to this address. It's a secret Raines Corporation HQ I built. I'll show you our only hope against Rheya."

Jax wasn't so far away, accompanied by Lily. He didn't look so acceptive as Adrian, stubborn as he was, it'd take a long time before he embraced the idea Amy was back to her old self.

" _I won't push him,_ " she thought, looking around and noticing Kamilah was nowhere to be seen. " _Or Kamilah. This must be so hard for her as it is for me._ "

Arriving at the hotel, she took a warm shower and turned on her laptop. A video call request from Rheya immediately appeared on her screen.

" _Is it working?_ " Amy couldn't quite see her yet, only part of her head as she attempted to position herself in front of the camera. " _Iola! Can you come here and check if I pressed the right button?_ "

"Hi Rheya," Amy spoke, getting her attention.

" _Oh, I see her now,_ " the First Vampire's expression turned into a snarl. " _I was about to leave to Japan! You disappeared for almost 24 hours! What were you even thinking?! If you died, you'd make me look bad. Like I forced you to go to Japan because I'm a coward to do it myself._ "

"I'm sorry, Rheya. There's no need to overreact. I had some trouble with The Five, but I still managed to make them hear me."

" _Oh. How bad did it go, darling? Are they still five or..._ "

"Yes, I didn't have to use force. They're considering our deal."

" _These are wonderful news. When they finally accept, let me know and I'll be throwing a party to celebrate our union._ "

"Sure..." a knock on the door caught Amy's attention. "Dinner is here. I gotta go."

She didn't give Rheya much time to speak, she quickly ended the call and opened the door. Except that dinner wasn't who was waiting for her outside.

"K-Kamilah..." her heart was thundering inside her chest. "What are you doing here?"

The female vampire didn't answer, instead she just entered the room. Amy was unable to distinguish if she was nervous too, or planning to murder her.

"A mistake, it seems," Kamilah finally said. "But I assumed that since we'll be working together I should face the problem, instead of avoiding it."

"Right."

Amy opened the bottle of wine she had ordered when she arrived, serving them both a glass. Kamilah sat on the couch in front of her, staring at her drink to avoid looking at her. None of them dared to say a word.

"How have you been?" Amy broke the silence. The female vampire raised her eyes, gazing at her with a hard expression.

"Quite well for someone who was severely injured, forced to leave their entire life behind and live in secrecy."

"I'm sorry."

The glass in Kamilah's hand shattered in a million pieces. Her eyes became blood red as her expression turned into a scowl.

 _"I'm sorry?"_ She shouted. "After everything you've done _'I'm sorry'_ is all you have to say?"

"No," Amy sipped for her glass as the tears formed inside her eyes. "I just can't find the words. I've been imagining this moment for two years now and I could never think of a single line that will make you forgive me."

"You're right. Nothing you ever say will make things right again."

Kamilah stood up and headed to the door. Amy placed herself in front of her to prevent her from going away. That conversation was far from ending. There was a lot to be said yet.

"I still love you," she decided to go straight to the point. "I think about us all the time."

"Too late for that."

"Is it? Because I could sense our connection again while I was thinking about you. This is how I knew you were in Japan and the main reason I'm here now."

"One minute of distraction and you were lurking inside my mind?! The others will be very happy to know you lied again and this visit has nothing to do with defeating Rheya."

"It does!" Amy cried. "I want to destroy her to prove you I've changed. That I still love you and want that future with you. The one we planned right here in Japan, five years ago."

"You ruined that future when you chose her, Amy," Kamilah lowered her voice, but she was still deeply hurt. "You chose darkness over us."

"I had to, okay?! I had a vision before we entered the Opera that night. If we followed with the plan, someone would die. I saw Lily, and then Jax... I didn't even wait to see a version where you died to know I had to change it. And now I'm paying the consequences. Either way I lost you!"

"You did."

Their eyes finally met. Amy could feel all the pain she caused. After everything she went through with Gaius, Kamilah wasn't ready for such a disappointment. Inside, she had been terribly broken and violated. Through her powers, she allowed Kamilah to sense a bit of her feelings too. The sorrow when she woke up from the darkness. The emptiness, the loneliness, the guilt...

And before she knew, their mouths had already found the way back each other's. As they kissed passionately, Amy felt Kamilah's tears mixing with hers. Her hands pulled her closer, as if she wanted to make it up for being separate for so long.

When she opened her eyes again, they were already in bed. Kamilah's mouth had descended to her neck and they started ripping off their clothes in a frenzied mode.

Switching positions, Amy straddled the female vampire's body kissing her chest, her belly, until the waistband of her underwear.

"I love you... I love you..." she repeated at every kiss. "I need you so much, Kamilah."

"Amy..." Kamilah's hand stopped her from removing that last layer of fabric that separated their bodies. "Stop. I can't do this."

"W-Why? You want it as much as I do," she placed both of their hands on Kamilah's chest, where her heart pulsed in desire. "I can feel it here."

"I'm marrying Aiko."


	4. Chapter 4

_4 years ago - Japan_

The first signs of Winter started showing on the city outside. Kamilah wondered what she'd be doing if she was still living in New York. Working, perhaps. And also planning the next Dark Solstice.

The necklace. She didn't have time to retrieve it from the secret drawer in her office when they ran away. It would be her only memory from something that didn't exist anymore - her relationship with Amy.

"I did it," the penthouse door opened in a slam, making Lily completely lose focus on her video game or Jax stop sharpening his katana. Adrian seemed to be in ecstasy. "I... I managed to grow a seedling from the sample we obtained from the Tree Of Death. This could stop Rheya for good."

"How great," Jax replied with some sarcasm. The last few months turned him into a version of his late master, Takeshi. "And what about the others? Also, how long is it going to take?"

_The others_. Kamilah's stomach flipped. Amy was one of them, along with Rheya's husband and daughter. And she was so strong as the First Vampire herself.

"It's a start, Jax," Lily added. "It'll be easier to take her down once she becomes a Feral."

"Fine, but I'd like to do the honors."

"Kamilah?" Adrian approached, touching her shoulder briefly. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes," Kamilah told. She was too invested in her own thoughts, reflecting about the part where she'd have to face Amy again. What if they had to kill her? Would she be able to do that? "We will wait. When the time comes, we'll fight again."

Lily suggested a celebration, Jax agreed and so did Adrian. Since their arrival, they barely left that penthouse. Except for the occasions where they attended Kano's training sessions. The psychic vampire taught them how to guard their minds from Rheya. And also Amy.

"You can go. I'll stay here."

"Come on, Kamilah," Lily started dragging her to the door. "You never say no to booze."

"I'm saying this time."

"Lily is right," Adrian said. "You _are_ coming with us. It'll be a good distraction."

"Yeah," Jax agreed. "We must stick together. Remember?"

This manner, the three younger vampires managed to make Kamilah to go out for the first time in months. Still a little insecure about their safety, they decided to visit The Five's nightclub. In the end, it was not terrible. Jax and Akeyo engaged in a singing competition, while Lily attempted to copy The Evolved's robotic dance moves. The female vampire let out a small laugh.

"Finally," Aiko slowly approached her. "Acceptance is the last stage of grief."

"I guess so," Kamilah replied in a dry tone.

"She's not coming back. She made a choice."

"I know."

The reminder of that fact hit Kamilah's heart like applying salt in an open wound. One year had passed. Amy was still doing atrocities together with Rheya. She showed no signs of regret or mercy. Not even a trace of the old Amy still existed in her eyes. The powers had changed her completely.

"I need another shot," she ordered to the bartender. Then she looked at Aiko, who observed her with the same old and seductive smirk. "Two shots actually."

\----------

A blow from one of the mythological creatures that surrounded Amy in the mindscape forest threw her hard against a tree. Though the fight was happening inside her mind, the pain felt extremely real, as if her skull had been fractured.

"Ouch..." she moaned in pain. "Can't... back... down..."

A fire blast started to form in the center of her palm. If she could maintain the focus, it should be enough to stop the creature that was about to strike again.

"Ha!" Amy released the fire ball, that disappeared mid-air. "Fuck!" She screamed, punching the floor repeatedly. Noticing her frustration, Kano pulled her back to reality.

"There's something wrong," he spoke in all his wisdom of a 500 years old man, in a 5 years old body.

"Not even when I'm mad - and trust me, I'm _really_ mad - I can make this work."

"You won't be able to do this moved only by anger. You need focus and discipline."

"Kano," Amy squeezed the water bottle she held, "we've been training for hours. I can't conjure _one_ decent blast. I'm focused, I'm doing all the meditation exercises you taught me... I just can't. Maybe she drained my powers while I slept."

"It's not that," Kano handed her another water bottle, that she drank all in one sip. "There's something blocking you from reaching your potential."

"What could it be?"

He forced her to face all the nastiest skeletons in her closet for a second time that day. Starting by the childhood trauma caused by her mother's behavior. Though Amy knew the reason behind her rage outbursts, the marks would always be there.

_The child version of herself was drawing in the kitchen when her mother entered, completely disturbed._

_"Mommy!" She called. "Look what I've made for you."_

_"Nice," the woman barely looked. She was too busy inspecting the cabinets for her painkillers. "Where are them?"_

_She swallowed a couple of pills and little Amy's heart filled with hope that her mother would finally be able to give her some attention and love._

_"Can we play teacups now? I missed you. You spend the whole day in the bedroom."_

_"Can't you see it, Amy?" The woman yelled at the child. "I am sick! Why can you just respect me? Why can you just be quiet, huh?!"_

_As she slammed the bedroom door, the little sat down on the floor breaking into tears._

_"What did I do wrong?" She asked herself._

"Nothing," adult Amy sighed at the scene. "You did nothing wrong."

Then they moved to the Opera House. What else could be there to be seen? Amy did both of her crucial decisions - the one where she decided to tempt the fate and avoid the death of one of her friends, becoming a monster in consequence. And the one where she took the dagger. That was the most painful to watch. She had already seen Lily dying in her arms, as Kamilah plunged a stake in her heart to prevent her from becoming a Feral. She also saw Jax, sacrificing himself to die as the warrior he was, not as a disgusting rotting creature.

This time though, it was Adrian who took the fall to save her life...

_"Not her! Never her!"_

_"Adrian!" The past version of herself screamed, kneeling down on the floor near the male vampire. "W-Why did you do this? Y-You didn't have to..."_

_"Amy..." he clutched the injury in his abdomen. His skin was already acquiring a grey coloration. "I had to. I was the one to bring you to this world in first place. I swore to protect you."_

_"But..."_

_"Shhhh, it's okay. I've had a long and accomplished life. I made a lot of mistakes too and somehow I think this how I must pay for them. I... I'm ready to be reunited with Eleanor and Charles."_

_She glanced at the rest of the group. Lily was sobbing uncontrollably. Jax punched the wall in anger and denial. Kamilah was also kneeled by Adrian's side. She was trying hard to prevent the tears from falling._

_"And Amy?" Adrian said, before handing her a stake. "Take care of Kamilah. She needs you."_

"No!" Both versions of herself screamed at the same time, as Adrian forced her hand to stake his heart. She collapsed to the floor before they moved to the next memory.

_She and Rheya were terrorizing some citizens in New York City. Those who still refused to bend to their orders and obey their every command._

_"I condemn you to be my prisoners," Rheya smiled deviously, staring at the small group of people restrained inside a TV station. They secretly planned to leak information about the Apostolous family to other states, including their ability of controlling and manipulating minds. "You can be my servants after all. You could entertain me, feed me... or even fight for me."_

_Amy emerged from a door in the back. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. She was in a terrible mood, what lead her to slowly approach and start to snap the neck of each one of the victims. One by one._

_"Foolish creature! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rheya asked, visibly annoyed. "I wasn't going to kill them yet, they could be useful to my purposes."_

_"Getting things done faster," Amy told. "I'm starving, I'm tired. I can't wait to get home and feed."_

_"Of course, you spent the whole night out with Serafine, going to clubs and using your psychic powers for recreational purposes. I told you I needed you in shape this morning. You disappoint me."_

_"I'm sorry, Rheya. You were going to kill them anyways. They're all useless insects, isn't it what you always say?"_

_"You're right," the First Vampire approached and touched her chest using her indicator finger. "But I give the orders here. We may have the same blood, the same powers powers but I'm in charge. Do you understand?"_

Amy was back to the same mindscape as earlier, surrounded by creatures in a forest. She felt angry at herself, yet she accepted it. She embraced the fact she was weak to resist the darkness inside her. It was part of who she had became. And now she wanted to change and make things right.

"I can do this," she closed her eyes, focusing on conjuring a psychic wave strong enough to push the horde of monsters away from her. When she opened them, ready to hit them... nothing happened.

"What?!" She yelled, back at Kano's office. "This time I did it. I faced the Opera memory and how things should have went. I embraced the fact I did horrible things too."

"There must be something else. Something you're refusing to face and let go."

Amy had no idea what it could be. At Kano's suggestion, they ended the training session for the day and she went back to the hotel to rest and reflect on what could be blocking her powers. After a long bath, she stared at the bed. The same bed she and Kamilah shared an intimate moment in the previous night, before she told her about her engagement with Aiko.

She finally turned on her phone. Iola had been trying to reach her all day.

_"You need to return home, immediately. She has lost her mind."_

"What is it this time?" Amy asked, getting dressed to meet Lily at the penthouse she lived with the rest of the group.

_"She wants to-"_

_"Amy?!"_ Rheya seemed to have taken the phone from her daughter's hands. _"I wanted to speak to you, darling. Are you finished with The Five yet? I need you to come home."_

"Why?"

_"I've signed a contract with a TV channel. Next week they'll begin to film our own reality show: 'The Apostolous'. Isn't it wonderful?"_

No. It wasn't. Together with her insane ancestor and her family, Amy would be locked in the mansion with Priya, Serafine and Dracula, while every detail their daily routine was registered by the cameras and shown on television to the whole world.

"Rheya..." Amy sighed, thinking of some excuse. "Why don't you wait a few more days? I mean, a party with your new allies would be a great start for the reality show. Wouldn't it?"

_"You're right,"_ the First Vampire answered after a pause. _"I don't know when you've gotten so smart, but you're having some good ideas lately. Anyways, I must start planning our party then. Talk to you later, darling."_

Only a lot of alcohol could make Amy relax with all the latest news. When she arrived, Lily was still the only one in the penthouse. Jax, Adrian and Kamilah were doing some personal businesses.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Amy asked, taking a sip directly from the bottle of sake before aiming her next shot at the pool game.

"I was going to," Lily told, observing as she sank three balls in a row. "I couldn't imagine Kamilah would go straight to your bed in the very first night."

As Lily finished her own turn, Amy noticed she was about to win the game. However, she would never be able to make the right move with that one question bothering her mind.

"Does she love her? Aiko?"

"Do you want the honest truth? No, she doesn't. She only got in that sudden relationship with her to forget you. And if you ask me, I bet Aiko is forcing her to get married."

A hint of a smile appeared on the corners of Amy's mouth. She still had a chance. With the right shot, she could win Kamilah's heart back.

"I win," she grinned as she cued the last ball into the pocket.

"Best of three?" Lily asked, after taking a sip of the sake. "So, now tell me about Rheya going all Kardashian."

Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was about to start talking about Rheya's reality show when the penthouse's door opened, making her heart speed up inside her chest.

"Oh," for her disappointment, it wasn't Kamilah. "Hey, Jax."

"Hello, Lily and..." he glared in her direction, clearly uncomfortable with her presence. "You."

"Jax, come here," Lily called, assuming some alcohol and games would be able to seal the peace between them. "Amy was about to tell me about Rheya's latest bullshit."

"Later, Lil. I gotta... I gotta take a shower. I was training with Akeyo all day."

As soon as he left to the bedroom, Amy sighed:

"He'll never forgive me."

Kamilah arrived right after she finished her sentence. She didn't say a word, she walked directly to the bar, serving herself some expensive whiskey.

"We're not allowed to bring visitors," she scolded Lily. "After five years you should know that."

"I asked Adrian first," Amy told in her defense. "He said I could..."

"Oh, Amy. Congratulations on your new show. It's all over the internet. You must be loving the attention, aren't you?"

"Thank you. By the way, for someone who doesn't care care you're way too updated about my life."

There was a heavy tension between them. Years of unresolved feelings and unsaid words were affecting the whole environment surrounding them, like an earthquake.

"I-I..." Noticing that, Lily started walking away too. "You two must have a lot to talk about. I'll be in my bedroom."

Amy still tried to prevent Lily from leaving, but it was useless. She was alone and under Kamilah's hard cold gaze.

"You shouldn't be here," the female vampire said once again.

"Why?" Amy decided to confront her. "My presence is bothering you?"

"Not really, but it put us at risk. She could come here any second searching for her spawn."

"She won't. Besides, I can fight her."

"Oh really? How's the training going by the way?"

"Good," Amy lied. "I'm... I'm finding myself. Finding a balance between my powers and the darkness they can bring."

As if she still could read her, Kamilah raised an eyebrow and opened a small sadistic smile. Was it so obvious she was failing miserably? Did Kano tell the others how poorly the training session had gone? She swallowed dry.

"About yesterday..." Amy opened her mouth to speak, changing the subject. She had to know how Kamilah felt about the other night.

"Nothing happened yesterday," Kamilah nodded.

Before she could speak again, Adrian emerged from the elevator.

"Amy, good to see you here," he wanted to show her something in a secret Raines Corporation HQ he had built. "Come with me."

She gave Kamilah one last look. It wasn't over. She wasn't going to give up and pretend nothing happened between them. She wasn't going to act like the feelings weren't still there, alive and strong as ever.

"What?" Adrian asked with a smile during their way to the building.

"Nothing," Amy smiled back. She had never been so happy to see him. That vision had struck her really hard. "I'm just glad you still trust me."

The building was highly secured. Adrian guided her to the laboratory in the basement. Some scientists were still working late night, on many different projects.

"Only a few people know about our secret weapon," Adrian told while he typed a password on a keypad, opening a heavy metal door. "Only us and The Five. After all, anyone else could have their minds accessed by Rheya."

After walking through a long corridor, they stopped in front of a glass. Behind it, Amy spotted a small growing tree.

"Is it..."

"The Tree Of Death. I managed to obtain a sample and grow a seedling from it. It's still small and young, its sap is not so poisonous. It won't cause much harm yet."

After Demetrius was brought back to life, the Tree Of Death and the island ceased to exist. With that, there was nothing that could stop Rheya. Until now.

"Adrian..." Amy remembered testing her powers, or when Rheya used to grow different plants and flowers in the backyard, according to the occasions. "I can make it grow faster with my powers."


	5. Chapter 5

_4 years earlier_

"Come on, cherie," Serafine dragged Amy to another fancy club in New York. Rheya's orders. She told the French vampire to find a manner to lighten her bad temper. Her behavior was getting on the First Vampire's nerves. "This one est magnifiqué, you'll see."

"You said that about the last three clubs we went, and they all sucked. Not even a single mortal soul to entertain me. Not even a decent drink to get me drunk enough to deal with all this world domination crap."

"Courage, cherie. Our Goddess has elected you as her right arm, besides being her granddaughter. What else could you ask for? I'd give _anything_ to be in your shoes."

Serafine was right. What else she could ask for? She had endless power, wealth and could bend any living being to her will. So why that feeling of emptiness still persisted inside her? Why couldn't she find anything that could keep her satisfied?

"I have an idea, why don't we use some mind tricks to make this night a little more fun?"

Amy agreed. First she went to the bar, compelling the bartender to produce drink after drink for her to taste, until he achieved what she considered perfection.

Then, she went to the dance floor. Activating her vampire senses, she began to feel the mortals' pheromones on her surroundings. Some of them were the perfect targets for the purpose she desired. While Serafine rented the secluded VIP room, she started to seduce each one of them with her psychic powers, together with her physical features.

"How many did you get?" Serafine asked.

"Five," she told. "I assume it's more than enough."

Lured by their mind tricks, male and female mortals started undressing. The two vampires exchanged a look, while their eyes went blood red and fangs emerged from their mouths.

"Time for fun."

Amy advanced to a female mortal. Her golden brown skin matched perfectly with her brown hair and eyes. She reminded her someone she knew, a long time ago.

Her mouth devoured the woman's, as her hands explored every inch of her body. While she made her moan under her touch, her fangs softly punctured her neck, drawing some blood.

But _some_ wasn't enough. She needed _more_.

She could get no satisfaction.

She was the Blood Goddess descendant after all, and the Goddess inside her demanded a sacrifice.

* * *

"Ugh! I JUST CAN'T," Amy's frustrated scream caused a vase in the living room to explode in a million of pieces.

"Y-You... you just exploded a vase with your mind," Lily stared at the scene in shock. She had been following her to the training sessions with Kano for some assisting. "That's definitely something."

"It's not. Unfortunately I can't explode Rheya with my mind."

"You can always practice. With Aiko, for example."

"Kamilah didn't sleep home last night, did she?" Amy asked, heading to the fridge. A bag of fresh blood was everything she needed at the moment to restore her strength and bring some peace to her tormented mind. Due to the circumstances, she had been spending more time at the penthouse. And obviously, the Vampire Queen wanted to avoid her at any cost.

"Yeah..." Lily lowered her eyes, focusing her attention on her cereal bowl, as if her expression would hurt Amy any less. "It has been happening a lot lately."

All because of her presence. If Kamilah knew. If she only knew the truth. _"I've been by Rheya's side this whole time so she wouldn't come after you,"_ she wanted to shout. _"In my own way, I was keeping you safe."_

Amy was the only thing that prevented Rheya from leaving United States before. Knowing her friends were hiding somewhere out there, she managed to convince her.

Being part of the First Vampire's bloodline, not only she inherited her abilities, but her persuasion skills. She could be as manipulative as her psycho grandmother when she wanted. _"I suggest we wait,"_ she once told. _"We need a stronger army first. Not every vampire community will be so open minded to our ideals."_

Rheya had chosen her as her personal advisor for a reason. She trusted her. She was not irresponsible as Priya, or wild spirited as Serafine. She was wise. She had learned exactly when and how to strike, she no longer acted by impulse. None of Amy's actions ever failed. She made herself the First Vampire's most prized weapon.

"Morning, Amy," Jax walked into the living room. At least now she was calling her by her name again. "How are the training sessions going?"

Everybody knew. There was no reason to keep lying to them. Honesty was the key to regain their trust.

"Like crap. I can't barely defeat imaginary creatures with my psychic blasts. Kano claims something's blocking me."

"But she just exploded Kamilah's ancient vase," Lily added. "We'll have to clean it before she returns."

" _When_ she returns," Amy let out a frustrated sigh. " _If_ she returns."

"Hmmm," as Jax finished chopping the ingredients of his breakfast, he fell pensive. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Kamilah's avoiding me, I know. I guess I'll find some other place to meet you guys."

"This is not what I'm talking about. Your unresolved situation with her, this is blocking you."

"What can I do?" Amy approached him. "She's engaged."

"Talk to her."

"I already did. When she showed up in my hotel room and we almost had sex."

Jax's eyes went wide at the last part. Considering all the angst of the last few years, it seemed like a surprising event for everyone.

"And what did you do when she told you she was engaged?" He wanted to know.

"Nothing," Amy huffed, covering her face with her hands. "I just stood there paralyzed as she got dressed and left. I spent hours staring at the ceiling."

"And then?"

"I ignored it. I've been trying to act like it never happened. Like if nothing existed between us."

"This is what's blocking you," Jax placed a hand on her shoulder. "Talk to her again. Solve things out."

"Jax has a point," Lily agreed, stealing some food from his freshly cooked breakfast. "You always create this wall around your feelings. You muffle them, you hide them, you keep it all to yourself. Look how bad it ended last time. If only you had told us about Demetrius and your visions."

As much as Amy hated to admit it, they were both right. Dealing with her mother's abusive behavior caused her to close herself inside a shell. She never allowed herself to show her feelings or to display her weaknesses.

"You should open up to her," Jax insisted. "Not only it'll help you, but it will help us all too."

"How? She treats me like the 2020 plague, someday she'll start wearing a mask around me."

"The 2020 plague," Lily let out a small laugh. "The one Adrian helped to develop the vaccine in secret, but Rheya took all the credit for donating that insane amount of money for research?"

She only thought it could be him. Even in such dark days for vampires, Adrian was still putting the human kind wellbeing above everything. Amy wondered what would've been of him if he had been allowed to live a free and normal life. Maybe he'd have a career in politics.

"Figure out," Jax told, just before he finished his breakfast and followed to the penthouse's gym. "We believe in you."

His words made the corners of Amy's mouth curl up in a small smile.

A while later, the door opened and Kamilah walked in. She was still wearing the same clothes from the previous night, when Amy last saw her. She felt a knot in her stomach to imagine where she had been, or what she had been doing. The idea of _her_ Kamilah being in somebody else's arms just seemed wrong in every possible manner.

"Good morning, kids," the female vampire said, grabbing herself some coffee.

"Good morning. I was just about to leave," Amy excused herself. Not that she _had_ to, but she _wanted_ to. "I only dropped by to get some blood."

The female vampire shrugged and ignored her comment, sitting at the table and preparing herself to read the daily news.

"How's the training going?" She asked, without taking her eyes off the newspaper.

"Progressing. She exploded one of your vases," Lily answered in anticipation. "With her mind."

"Oh, Spencer, I know how things tend to explode themselves in our presence."

"I mean it... this time."

For the first time Kamilah acknowledged Amy's presence in the room, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"If we were truly progressing," she told, "at this time we could be inside an airplane, ready to defeat Rheya."

"It takes time," Amy had the courage to speak for the first time. "I've been rusty for three years now. But I'm starting to feel it again."

"Let's be honest, Amy. To grow the Tree until its full potential, you must gather a lot of power. Rheya has done it by murdering thousands of people. So tell me, is it what you're planning to do?"

"In the last few years, she has been doing it without the need of bloodshed. She has grown different kinds of trees, plants and flowers in the backyard, according to her tastes. I can do it too."

"Let's hope so," Kamilah sighed ironically, turning her attention back to her own businesses.

Her phone started buzzing, getting her full attention. Amy could only assume it was Aiko. She and Lily exchanged an annoyed glance.

"The Five wants to meet us tonight... for a celebration?"

"What are we celebrating?" Lily wanted to know. "We never celebrate anything."

"Apparently Henry is too optimistic about our future."

Amy's phone started buzzing too. Iola was freaking out about the house getting crowded by the reality show's crew, while Rheya was doing a new charity event that night. She rolled her eyes. She hated that life, every minute of it. If she could throw her phone in the ocean, she would.

"Make sure to be there," Kamilah spoke as she started to leave to her home office. "You too, Amy. Your presence was requested."

"This is your chance," Lily whispered.

Indeed. Amy's best friend took her to some of her favorite clothing stores in Tokyo to assure she'd be wearing the most perfect dress that night. She also helped her with her hair, make up and accessories.

"So?" Amy left the suite's bathroom wearing her sexy red dress. "How do I look?"

"Yes!" Lily celebrated taking a look at the results. "Quest Getting Kamilah Back is almost completed."

"Whoa, I think I'm gonna hire you as my personal stylist when we return to New York."

"I'll pass. I don't want to be anywhere near that eerie mansion of yours."

"It gets even creepier at night."

Both of the girls laughed, but deep down, Amy was haunted by the memories of the sleepless nights in her enormous room. Where the guilt, together with the sorrow of losing the woman she loved, were her only company.

A car went to the hotel to pick them up for the party. Differently from what they assumed, the event wouldn't take place at the club. The Five had hired a small space to accommodate the guests.

"I still don't get it," Jax commented once they found their table. "What is it all about? We can't have any exposure and they know that!"

"I know," Kamilah added. "It's strange. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"You never get a good feeling about anything, Kamilah," Lily said.

"And I'm never wrong. Am I?"

"Come on," Adrian interrupted. "I doubt Henry or any members of The Five would do anything to put us in danger. Journalists have been banned from the event."

While the argument flowed between the group, Amy's look crossed with Kamilah's by the opposite side of the table. Since their arrival, they couldn't take their eyes off each other. She could sense the female vampire's eyes burning in desire as she stared. Retributing the gaze in the same intensity, it was almost like they both could erupt into flames at any second.

"Ahem," Lily cleared her throat. "Guys, it's me or it's getting _way too hot_ in here?"

"Yeah..." Amy sighed, dismissing completely all the feelings and thoughts running through her mind. "I'll get a drink."

"Me too," Kamilah told.

As she made the motion of getting up, Lily softly whispered in her ear:

"Now. Do it."

When Amy arrived at the bar, Kamilah was already placing her order. She slowly approached, trying to appear confident. It was surprising how even after all those years that woman still had so much impact on her sanity.

"Gin on rocks, please."

"And I want what she's having."

"You hate gin," Kamilah said once the bartender turned around.

"I... I've changed," Amy lied. "A lot of things about me actually."

The female vampire let out a small and soft laugh. That was the first time Amy heard that sound since she arrived in Japan.

"Not really. You're still a terrible liar."

"Only when I want to."

She grinned, Kamilah returned the gesture. In that moment, all the tension between them had vanished. Maybe it was the right time for their conversation.

"I wanna talk to you," Amy spoke, after taking a deep breath.

"Amy..." Kamilah sighed. "There's nothing left to be said."

"Kamilah, I love you. I know I made an unredeemable mistake. I tried to change fate, I allowed darkness to control me and I broke your heart but... please, just let me prove you I've changed, that I really changed."

"Did you? You said you haven't used your powers in years but, what will it be when they return to surface? What about Rheya? Will you really be able kill her this time?"

"I..." Amy took a step forward and took Kamilah's hand. "It's different now, I promise. I'm training with Kano. Just give me a second chance, please."

Kamilah was tense for a second, then she relaxed, giving in to Amy's touch.

"I don't know," she closed her eyes. "I need some time to think."

"Okay. As long as you need."

Kamilah turned around and walked away. As a member of The Five she had some people she was forced to speak to. She barely left when a panicked Lily appeared by Amy's side at the bar.

"Girl..." she hyperventilated, "you have to... improve your telepathy!"

"Slow down, Lil," Amy told. "What's up?"

"I was trying to warn you through my mind, Aiko was observing you two the whole time. She had that psycho look on her face."

"Oh, I don't receive people's thoughts at every moment. But I couldn't care less about her, I was only talking to Kamilah. Yet, if she has a problem she can come at me. I'm ready."

"As much as I'd love to see you kicking her ass, be careful. She can be quite crazy."

"I know."

The party food buffet was excellent. Amy couldn't remember eating such a perfect japanese food back home, even in the best restaurants around.

"It's beyond delicious," she spoke, with her mouth still half-full.

"Thank you," Akeyo smiled. "I prepared most of it myself. Jax helped me too."

"Oh my god, you guys should open your own restaurant. Seriously."

"May I have your attention, please?" A voice coming from the stage interrupted every conversation in the room. Everyone's attention focused on Aiko Nakamura holding the microphone.

"What is it about?" Amy asked Akeyo.

"I have no idea," he answered. "Whatever it is, she forgot to inform the rest of us."

"I'm pleased to announce Nakamura Enterprises has closed a big deal this morning," Aiko continued. "With our merge with an Australian company, I shall be leaving the country for the next few months."

Not bad. Not bad at all. A smile appeared on Amy's mouth. That was the chance she needed to finish her training with Kano in peace, and also gain Kamilah's heart back. With Aiko far away, her task would be so much easier to accomplish.

"There's another announcement I'd like to make. Because of this sudden news, my wedding with Kamilah will be anticipated. All of you are invited to attend our lovely ceremony in Australia."

Amy felt her heart sinking. Kamilah hadn't mentioned this earlier. She gave her a quick glance, the female vampire avoid her eyes.

"Kamilah, my love, come here at the stage. Let's toast to our everlasting union."

Kamilah joined her on the stage. Amy couldn't read her feelings, her face was emotionless.

"I..." she cleared her throat. "I admit I was caught by surprise with the news, but I'm truly happy. I can't wait to share this amazing moment of our lives with all of you."

Aiko pulled her for a long and fiery kiss, Kamilah didn't seem to be bothered. Instead, she retributed with the same passion. From far, Amy could read her lips muttering " _I love you_ " as they parted.

"I'm gonna go home," Amy quickly stood up and headed to the front door. "I've seen enough."

Getting in the first taxi she spotted, she ordered it to drop her at the park. The same park where she and Kamilah professed their love for the first time, years ago. Inside the car, she could finally let the tears fall down.

It started raining. The driver asked her if she was sure of her destination, she confirmed. She didn't want to go back to her hotel room yet. Her chest was feeling heavy, to the point she felt suffocated. She needed air. She needed space.

When she left the car, she ran through the park as fast as she could. The rain got heavier, soaking her clothes completely. She could barely see the path ahead.

"It can't be..." Amy cried. "It can't be... I can't lose you again!"

All her strength seemed to have left her body in that moment and she fell on her knees. Images from the past started flooding her mind, since the day where she and Kamilah first met in Adrian's office to the moment where she surrendered to darkness.

"No... let me fix it, please..."

A vision started playing in front of her eyes. The Opera House. The moment of the tragedy, where the loss of one of her friends was inevitable. As Rheya made that one final move, Kamilah jumped in front of her.

"NO!" She yelled, watching the female vampire squirm in pain as the dagger stabbed her stomach. "Kamilah... no..."

It was too late. Kamilah fell on the floor as Demetrius' lethal blood started to poison her body and mind.

"Amy, I'm so sorry," she spoke, weakly. "I couldn't bear losing you again."

"But I can't lose you too! I love you!"

"This is okay, Amy. I always longed for the day I'd find peace, redemption and you brought this to my life. You made me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Thank you for loving and accepting me for who I am."

"Kamilah," Amy cried, shaking the woman she loved in hope to bring her back to consciousness. "Stay with me! I need you! I... I can't do this without you. I can't!"

"You're stronger than you think, my love. If there's someone who can defeat Rheya, it's you."

Kamilah placed one last kiss on Amy's lips. Her mouth felt extremely cold. Then, she handed her a stake.

"You know what you have to do."

"Kamilah..."

"Please," the female vampire held her hand firmly around the stake. "My life has come to an end. And I want this last moment to be with you."

Amy closed her eyes, ready for that final blow.

"I love you, for the rest of my life," she spoke, tears running down her face.

"I love you too," Kamilah responded, before closing her eyes. "See you on the other side, little firefly."

Amy pushed down the stake through her lover's chest. Kamilah let out one muffled cry in pain, before starting dissolving into ashes.

"No..." the girl sobbed, looking down at her hands. At that moment, everything seemed clear. "I... I gotta let you go. Goodbye, Kamilah Sayeed. I love you. I'll always love you."

She was brought back to reality. She had to let Kamilah go, one way or another. She should accept her fate was to lose her, to death or to somebody else.

"DAMN IT!" Between tears, Amy punched the floor repeatedly. She could feel her fists breaking, tearing and bleeding. "I can't do this! I can't..."

Her body was flooded by a sudden and extreme force. A force she was familiar with. That one ready to consume and control her body and her soul.

She couldn't allow it. Not again. She wouldn't lose herself to darkness.

She wasn't Rheya. She would never be. She was different.

"NO!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice had the strength of a thunderstorm. The floor around her began to shake. The rain seemed to pour even heavier than before and when she noticed... everything had gone dark.

Tokyo was completely emerged in shadows.

"What... what have I done?"


End file.
